User blog:John1Thousand/Collection of Worlds Tournament Introduction
Gone in a Heartbeat Interviewer: How was winning the Master of Puppet Tournament like? The young interviewer spoke Labrys, reminding her of her victory against the purple alicorn and the green haired man. Labrys: I will not lie to you, I was happy for a while. But… Interviewer: But what? With the interviewer asking more questions, it made the android a little nervous. She seemed to be afraid of someone or something. She then finally swallowed and grinned ready to answer. Labrys: In the short term, there seems to be peace in the multiverse. However, I fear if the reports are true that peace will no longer be possible. The interviewer nodded at the android, as reports of a strange spaceship coming throughout the universe and making the cities disappear. Interviewer: But, Labrys you should have nothing to fear they have been in different places. Labrys: That may be true, but the unpredictability that makes it scary. There was a little silence before a loud shaking noise could be heard. Labrys got up and looked at the window to see a skull-like shape in the sky with giant tentacles coming and grabbing parts of the city. Labrys: Get to cover. I have some butt to kick. The interviewer understood as the two went their separate ways. Meanwhile, in the street; panic, chaos, and death filled the streets as several persona teams were fighting strange new beings. Yu: What are these things?! Invader: Give up, defenders. Submit now!! Labrys: Like I would allow that! Labrys then charged at the alien robot android and sliced the being in half. With a twirl of her ax, she then picked up Yu Narukami. Labrys: What is going on? Yu: Those things showed up and started attacking us. We need to fall back as we have lost many already. Labrys: Let’s pull ourselves together… It was at that moment when the skull ship appeared above them. Within a matter of seconds, a bright light blinded the two persona users. Yu: Ahh Labrys: What the… This was the last thing that the android said as they and the rest of the city were taken from the plains of existence. Meanwhile Inside the Ship ???: Perfect! That is the last one. Now time for my ultimate study. The alien android turns towards its master as it had a curiosity about what his intentions are. Servant: What is that? ???: Which of these specimens are the best! With the universe unstable, it is a perfect way to gain knowledge on this issue. Now time for some world building. The mysterious creature walked over to futuristic technology as with a press of a button a world was created. There was only one more thing he must do, populate it with creatures and make them fight each other to the death. That part was now much easier. The strange creature grabbed his favorite worlds and prepared a hologram for the worlds to see. Give them something that would get anyone to fight, independence. Hope and Destruction Await Meanwhile, in the city, Labrys and the other persona users were okay as they got up from the wreckage of the assault. While Yu was scrambling for parts a broadcast that was foreign to them played on giant screens. Yosuke: Labrys, you might want to see this. ???: Attention, all subjects! All of you were collected by me, for an experiment. All I ask is that your city brings your strongest combatant. If your combatant wins, I shall give you your independence and will not be bothered by me again. There was chatter between the crowd as a debate was ensuing on who to send. Yosuke: We should elect on it. Labrys: I will go. Yosuke: What! Labrys: I won the last tournament. I will get to the bottom of this madness. I will not think of you differently if you get in my way now. Yu: That will not be necessary. If Labrys is confident about this we should trust her. Yosuke: I will be watching you. Promise me to come back in one piece. Labrys: I will for everyone’s sake. Labrys then walks forward towards the screen of the mysterious alien with both nerves and confidence in her body. Labrys: I will fight for everyone here. ???: That is admirable. Now into the arena, you go. The area around her causes her to slowly teleport away as she sees her friends. Knowing this time that it may be the last time she sees them. In about ten seconds the android was gone from the world. While in the ship the alien was looking at scenes different throughout the collections of worlds. He must admit that he could not understand some of the emotions that those people were going through. As he looked through the world now blown up for him to see all the action. As the last combatant appeared, a smile appeared on the aliens face. ???: Let the study begin. Link to the Collection of Worlds Tournament Main Page!!! Category:Blog posts